Kamp Games
by SnowAvalanche17
Summary: When a few kids find a letter about a Summer Camp, they just have to go. But what is the real meaning of the Kamp Games...?
1. Chapter 1

Kamp Games- Hunger Games Fan Fiction

**A.N- ****I came up with this Fan Fiction because of a dream I had today. We changed some of the characters names and took out a few characters. Me and StarGirl909 (my writing partner) made some arrangements in only 2 minutes so we hope you like this and by the way this take place 65 years after Katniss took down the capitol and President Snow and its back to looking great. Just like modern day times. Here we go.**

**Marie's P.O.V:  
**A letter? For who? Me… that's weird, I never get letters especially from camps called Kamp Game!

"Mom, what is Kamp Game?" I yelled to my mom, Yolanda.

"Kamp Game? Never heard of it! Go ask your friends and see if they know, or go ask Mason, or something. I don't care Marie!"

Typical mom. Never cares about me or my brother, Mason. I walked out the door and to raven's house.  
**Raven's P.O.V:**

Nelson, my dad (though, I'll never call him that) came over to me after getting the mail, like he does _every _morning. I look up at him,

"Mmmmhmmm?" I asked him. He looked really surprised, like I'd just held up a chainsaw or something.

"You got… _mail_." I raised my eyebrow and grabbed the letter. Eyeing it for a moment, I threatened,

"If this squirts out water all over my face, you'll wake up underwater."

Nelson nodded a little amused.

I slowly teared open the letter and saw it was for some stupid camp. 'Kamp Games'. I rolled my eyes at it and threw it on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Nelson asked.

"Some advertisement for some stupid camp."

"Ooo, a camp, eh?" Nelson asked me. "You should go."

"What-?"

And that's when Marie, one of my only three friends, busted through the door.

"RAVEN!" She yelled.  
**Mika's P.O.V:**

I went to the mailbox like my mom instructed me too, like normal I only found a magazine, a letter for my 16 year old sister, Meghan and a letter for- Me.  
"What? It even says my name of the cover of the letter!" I whispered to myself as I entered the front door.  
"Any letters for me, Mik?" asked my mom, Ling. I shook my head. And she shrugged.  
"But I finally got a letter." Her face brightened. "It's a letter from a place called Kamp Games… sounds like fun, mom!" mom shrugged and tugged over the pamphlet that was inside the letter.  
"Says for ages 6-15 and it's a boy and girl camp… and look here, 'good wholesome fun for your kids! It's to die for!' sounds like fun, Mik!"  
"so can I go, please?" I said using my puppy dog eyes. Before I could get an answer my phone rang from my friend, Josie. Looks like she's going to Kamp Games too…  
**Kathy P.O.V:**

Running, running, running, keep going… I panted and had a huge pain roar through my stomach and-

Bolted up off my bed, knocking over my little sister, Lila.

"Owwwww, Kathy…" Lila moaned, "That hurt…"

"What-? Why were you on my bed?" I asked, yawning a little.

"I was… jumping on your bed to wake you up…"

"_Lila_!" I shrieked, "It's in the middle of summer! I can sleep in _all day _if I want to!"

Lila rolled her eyes, trying to keep it contained, but it didn't work. "Guess what? And it ain't no chicken butt!"

"Um… what?" I asked, groggily.

"We got letters from a camp! Can we_ please _go?"

"Ask mom…!" I ordered and slumped in my bed. Knowing that mom would say no because she's just that kind of-

"SHE ALREADY SAID YES, SO WE'RE GOING!" Lila shrieked.

And my day is officially ruined.

**Lila's P.O.V.**

I was soooooooo excited! This is the perfect time for me to bond with my sister! I wonder if any of Kathy's friends were coming. None of _my _friend's did. Maybe I just got a letter because of Kathy…? Eh, whatever.

"Kathy! You should totally ask your friends if they're coming!" I told her.

"_Anything _to get out of here." She muttered, already dressed. Pfft. Quicky Vicky. ((**AN: No idea where that came from… -StarGirl909**))

I zipped downstairs after Kathy and saw my mom. "Hey, mom, can I go see my friends since Kamp Games are in two days?"

"OK, be back before dinner, though." I smiled and zoomed over to my bike.  
**Mason P.O.V.**

First my sister, Marie gets a letter, now me? I never get letters. Ever. I haven't gotten a letter since dad left for the army. I love my sister, I really do but when all of the sudden we randomly get letters after 2 years, something must be up.  
"Mason, you got a letter from a place called Kamp Games… that's weird we both got the same letter from the same camp. Huh." Said my sister, Marie.  
"Let's open it together since you are already in my room." I suggested. She shrugged and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"It's a pamphlet. It says, 'good, wholesome fun for kids ages 6-15.' Well in 13 so well I guess I can go. And on mine there are pictures of this big battle field! What?" I said to Marie.

"Mine shows that too! So May, you wanna go to Kamp Games? Please?" asked my sister.

"Fine only because three reasons, 1. You want to go, 2. You said please and 3. I guess it looks cool!" I said.

"It looks to die for!" Marie said.

**Keith P.O.V.**

Now that I gave all the kids their letters to Kamp Games, they might go! But some might not... How can I be so stupid! But the parents will make them want to take them. Some parents didn't understand that when I meant to die for, it wasn't an expression. As the great grandchild of President Cornanus Snow, I want the Hunger Games back but I can't because it's illegal now. But what they don't know is that Kamp Games is the Hunger Games but in discuis.

**AUTHORS NOTE: AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1! SO DID YOU LIKE IT SO FAR? I BET YOU DID… TUNE IN FOR LATER WHEN I AND SNOWAVALANCHE17 WRITE CHAPTER 2 WHICH IS GOING TO BE ALL ABOUT MASON, MIKA, MARIE, RAVEN AND KEITH. THANKS FOR READING!**

**~Halo and Candace XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- this takes place 2 days after the last chapter ;) so hope you enjoy it.**

**, Snow and Star.**

**Marie P.O.V.**

"Marie, Mason, get down here! It's time to put the luggage in the truck!" mom yelled at me and mason. Rawr. Why do we have to get up at 5:30 again? Oh yeah, it's a long drive from Tulsa, Oklahoma to Amarillo, Texas!  
"Marie, come on, you know how mom is whenever we don't pack up in time!" Mason exclaimed. I nodded and grabbed my suit case and walked down the flight of stairs.  
I went out of the front door and said goodbye to my cat, Butter Bowl.  
Then I hopped into the truck and saw Raven going into her mom's minivan… I whispered," text me!" and she put a thumbs up and we were off. Kamp Game here we come!  
**Raven's P.O.V.**

And so, I was in my mom, Olivia's grey minivan with my 17-year-old brother, Kevin, and Olivia driving.

"98 buckets of slime on the wall, 98 buckets of slime, take one down, pass it around, 98 buckets of slime on the wall." Kevin sang, horribly. I swear my left eye twitched.

"Kev, would you please SHUT UP?" I yelled, annoyed.

"Awww, but sis, you know that you love my singing!" He taunted.

"Yeah; NO." That's when his stupid singing turned into a huge argument until,

"KEVIN! RAVEN! THIS IS NOT THE PLACE, NOR TIME, PLEASE SHUT IT!" Olivia ordered. She has really bad anger management. I rolled my eyes secretly.

"Whatever, _Olivia_." I said and put my ear buds in my ears.

This is going to be a very long ride.

**Mika P.O.V. **

Well I live in Houston, Texas and the camp is in Amarillo, Texas so I only have 2 hours of a drive to get to Kamp Game! I'm very excited to go with my friend Josie. I clicked open my phone while I was lying on my bed…

Mika: Hey Joe  
Josie: Hey Mika!  
Mika: exited for Kamp Game?  
Josie: yes  
Mika: I hope I make new friends…  
Josie: what's wrong with me?  
Mika: nothing! You are perfect! I have to go… ill text you on the way there. :)  
Josie: kk! C ya l8er

I hope that I really do make new friends that will totally be to die for!

**Kathy's P.O.V.**

I had really hoped that I could've rode with Marie or Raven, but they both texted me that they'd already left. This meant that I had to ride with… my mom and Lila.

"Aren't you excited, Kathy?" Lila asked me when we got into the car. "I mean, I'm so going to get new friends, but you're lucky that Marie and Raven are going to be there! I wish that Danielle or Kristy were coming to the camp, and then maybe I could fit in a little bit more than I know I will."

"Lila, please, be quiet, I want to try to go back to sleep." I told her.

"IN A CAR?" She asked and I huffed.

"No, in _this _car." I then leaned on the seatbelt, closing my eyes.

"That's stupid." she sighed.

"Yes." And soon fell asleep.

**Lila's P.O.V.**

Kathy fell asleep in a car. I didn't get how. The motor kept running and it creeped me out. What if there was a monster in the trunk? It clanked again.

"MOM! THE BOOGY MONSTER'S IN THE TRUNK!" I screamed.

"Yes, it is. Now, if you want it to not know you are here, be very quiet." Mom said, but she wasn't looking at me anymore. Mom was looking at Kathy, who was still asleep.

I nodded. "Of course, mom."

**Mason's P.O.V.**

Me and Marie are riding in the truck for almost a 5 hour drive… it's been 3 hours so far. Why can't Kamp Games be right next door? I guess that I can text Milo, my friend that's also going to Kamp Games.  
Mason: hey Milo, you on your way too?  
Milo: Yes sir! I'm exited for them to teach us archery if they even do that.  
Mason: yeah I got freaked out from the battle field picture on the pamphlet…  
Milo: yeah… weird right?  
Mason: yeah! Well I have to go… gonna try to sleep for the next 2 hours.  
Milo: peace out, May. See u there ;)

I wonder if we will be in the same cabin! Then maybe we can figure out what the battle field is together!

**Keith's P.O.V.**

Yes! All the children that I sent letters to are coming! My plan actually worked! The undercover hunger games are going to be big. All the bodies from the past years are stashed in the big "abandoned" warehouse… welcome to camp, kids.

**Authors note: Well, this is chapter 2, I'm really happy about this. Candace is my best friend and is a very talented writer. :) We're already thinking about the ending, we're so evil! XD sorry, this chapter is a little boring, the real fun stuff starts next chapter :)**

**-StarGirl909 and SnowAvalanche17.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamp Games- Chapter 3- The Arrival**

**A.N.: So, this is the third chapter, they have finally arrived at the camp! Yay, them! Sorry, it took so long. So here is the third chapter!**

Marie's P.O.V.**  
**We finally arrived at Kamp Games and it's nothing like what I expected it to be. It's all colorful and bright and there is this huge "battle field" as so my brother calls it and I think that's where we do most of our activities.  
"Speechless, aren't you Marie?" asked Mason. I nodded because like Mason said, I was speechless at the sight of the camp.  
"Let's go to your cabin first, Mason." Said mom. We shrugged and walked to Cabin 11. We opened the door and saw at least 6 boys in there already! There are 11 cabins on the boy's side and 7 cabins on the girl's side. I wonder if I and Raven are in the same cabin.

"Hey Marie, now that we have you're brothers things all ready and packed for the camp, let's go do your cabin now and get your things ready." Said my mom. I nodded and walked with Mason and my mom to cabin 4. I walked in the door and I saw…  
"RAVEN!" I yelled.

Raven's P.O.V.

And so, I was finally here, unpacking the crap my mom put in my suitcase _after _I'd put what I'd needed in there. Not that I got much support from my mom…

_Flashback…_

"We're hereeee!" Mom sing-songed.

"Great." I replied, bitterly.

"Now, go to that nice man who looks like the Counselor."

"That's Kathy's dad…"

"Oh well." Kevin said and pushed me out of mom's car with his Quarter Back arms.

"HEY!" I yelled at him.

He shrugged as my mom shouted at me, "Bye, Raven!" And then, drove off.

"Hey, Mr. Grove." I said.

"Hello, Raven, Kathy and Lila are over there so-" He replied but I was already by them.

"Yo, Kathy! What cabin ya in?" I asked her, casually.

"Hey, Rav." She smiled at me. "Cabin 6 and Lila's in cabin 5."

"Yep!" Lila said with her perky 10-year-old voice.

I frowned. "Aw, I'm in cabin 4."

Kathy shrugged. "That's too bad… Maybe Marie will be with you?"

"Maybe…" And I stalked off to cabin 4.

_End of Flashback._

Only one girl was here. Her name was Jillian Boulregaurd. She's way too cheerful, much like this camp. Bright colors _everywhere_. Like a unicorn threw up all over the place. I shuttered.

"So Raven," Jillian said, I'd told her my name when I first got here… Mistake #1… "Are we, like, best friends now?"

"No." I answered, short-temperedly.

"But why?" She asked. Jillian is really trying to push me over that edge, isn't she?

"Back off." I say, bluntly. And Jillian huffs and goes over to her bed.

_Please, God, _May_ there is someone who is actually normal here!_

"RAVEN!" I hear from the doorway. It's Marie! THANK THE HEAVENS! I turn around and hug her.

"Jillian, crazy lady, 2:00!" I whisper.

She nods and starts to unpack. I shake my head as Jillian watches us. This is going to be interesting…

Mika's P.O.V.**  
**I arrived at camp with a smile on my face. I saw Josie and some random blonde right next to her.

"Josie?" I yelled across the place. She turned around, waved then went back to talking to that blonde girl. So I walked over to Josie and put on a questioned face,

"Josie, what was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" she asked acting like she did nothing.  
"You didn't even say hi. And who is this?" I asked again. I had so many questions like why she acted like that.  
"This is Tara; I met her by accidently running into her mother thinking that it was mine!" then they started laughing really hard and they left me standing there staring at Josie and the monster she became.

Kathy's P.O.V.

After that encounter with Raven, I walked over with Lila to her cabin. Cabin 5.

"I'm so excited about this; I really hope that I get to meet more people my age, I mean I'm so mad that none of my friends are coming! It's going to be so boring without them! Good thing I'll be able to hang out with you, Marie, and Raven, right?" Lila asked me. Oh, crap, I really didn't want her to… I mostly just came here so she wouldn't bother me. I groaned.

"Let's hope you make friends, Lila."

So I dropped her off at cabin 5 and walked _right next to it_ to cabin 6. And saw a girl.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hi, I'm Lyssa and I like pickles." She said. Lyssa had red hair, obviously dyed, a pink t-shirt, and pink shorts… like really short.

"Uhm, I'm Kathy… and I also like pickles…" I said and she got up and hugged me.

"We're going to be such great friends, Kathy!" Lyssa yelled in my ear.

"Great…"

Lila P.O.V.

Once Kathy dropped me off at my cabin, I went inside and saw a black haired girl with a big, pink bow in her hair.

"Hi, I'm Lila. And I think we'll be great friends. What's your name?" I gushed, like I always do.

"I'm Zylan." She was smiling at me. Great, she seems like an awesome person. We high-five and start to talk about what activities we hope to be doing and other stuff. I think Zylan is going to be a great friend!

Mason P.O.V.

After my parents and Marie dropped me off at my cabin after the goodbyes, I met my room- mates: Drew, James, Joe, Nick, Mark and Jaxson. So far out of the whole cabin, Jaxson. He's pretty cool. I wish that I and Milo were in the same cabin then we would have had a pretty good time but I can't wait for Kamp Games to start after we wake up tomorrow!

Keith's P.O.V.

Yes! We have exactly 100 people come out of 120! This is better than I expected… because there is no audience anymore, I don't have to make them look pretty and since the parents don't know that we are doing this, then no gifts can be sent like a long time ago when the mentors used to send the tributes parachutes. So we have to get straight to the game!

**A.N- THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND ME AND STARGIRL909 REALLY CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE CHAPTER 4! WE HAVE TO SAY THAT THIS WAS PROBABLY ONE OF THE HARDEST CHAPTERS TO WRITE SO FAR! SO THAT'S FOR LIKING IT SO LEAVE REVIEWS AND READ MORE! OKAY, BYE XD **

**~ StarGirl909 & SnowAvalanche17 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kamp Games- chapter 4**

**A.N- This is where you find a twist in the story. It's going to get interesting…**

Keith's P.O.V.

At noon, we are going to start the cabin games… good luck, campers.  
Marie's P.O.V.

Today I and Raven woke up at 5:30 instead of at the normal time of 6:00. We woke up earlier because Raven and I are going to check out the battlefield. My brother already went to it yesterday and looked around it and said that there was a trunk that had a ton of weapons in it… so raven and I went.  
"You sure we can do this, Raven?" I asked her. She put a finger over her mouth and shrugged. We exited the cabin and walked through the trail in the dark morning with only the flash light to guide our way to the battlefield.  
"Finally, we are here after 20 freaking minutes of crap!" said Raven.  
"Well at least that we are here, Raven and we can see what that trunk really is." I said kind of excited of what to see.  
"I wonder if there really are weapons…" said Raven. I nodded.  
Raven P.O.V.  
As much as I was excited to finally see the battlefield, it was kind of creeping me out. Much as I like dark things (which are a lot better than Jillian's taste of clothes…), this had an eerie look to it. I was scared that a giant gorilla was going to jump out and bash our heads in. Stupid zoo. I saw that on the news once, though… I looked over at Marie, who was still looking for weapons.

CCCCTTTTT. What's that? Was that a twig breaking?

"Marie…" I whispered as quietly as I could but she didn't hear me. "Ma-" That's when a hand snatched her shoulder, pulling her into the bushes. "MARIE!" I rushed in after her. Only to find what I thought would be a dead body, Keith was yelling at Marie for being here. I tried to sneak back into the bushes but Keith spotted me and screamed,

"You there! STOP!" I obeyed and he came up to me, Marie in tow. "Were you trying to escape?" I was actually trying to get closer to hear what he was saying, clearly…

I shook my head. "No." Keith's face twisted into unimaginable anger.

"You, girl," He pointed at Marie. "Get back to your cabin!" Marie looked at me with eyes full of sadness and slowly walked away. "And you," He looked at me and his eyes stared at me like daggers. "You're now staying in cabin 1 for lying to me." Keith pushed me away and started to trudge into the battlefield, as now I could see, it clearly was one.

With purpose in my steps, I ran up to cabin 4, where I saw Marie on the front porch. "Marie!"

She turned and smiled at me, "RAVEN! I THOUGHT HE WOULD MAKE YOU LEAVE CAMP!" Marie hugged me and I said the bad news,

"I have to go to cabin 1…" She walked over to the door and laughed.

"That's where the 6-year-olds live!"

I groaned. "Oh, jeez." Slowly as possible, I grabbed the few things I'd actually unpacked and put them in my bags. I huffed and walked out the door of cabin 4, bags in hand.

"See you at noon, Marie." I told her and zipped over to cabin 1. Knocking on the door, I set my bags down at the same time until this little girl came up to me. She smiled and dug the key under the welcome rug. Pfft. How cliché. The girl opened the door and stuck out her hand,

"I'm Emma." I nodded and shook her hand.

"Raven," I tell her. She nods.

"I have a roommate, but she's asleep. Her name's Jasmine."

I finally went in cabin 1 and Emma and I talked, for a 6-year-old, she sure did act my age. Turns out, she lives on a farm and that's why she gets up so early. Huh!

Mika's P.O.V.

Cabin 7 is really boring without Josie. But she is probably just moaning that she is not with the blonde girl. So her name is Tara. Tara Maglev. She is a tall blonde with bright blue eyes that you can't look away from. Who wouldn't like her? Oh yeah that's right, me. Keith said in the pamphlet not to take phones but I snuck my in. so I turned down the brightness and texted. I knew that Josie would be awake; she woke up at 4 every morning and its 5:45.  
Mika: Hey Joe  
Josie: what's wrong, mik?  
Mika: Tara…  
Josie: Tara?  
Mika: she is stealing you away from me!  
Josie: how?  
Mika: when I saw you today, all u did was wave!  
Josie: I was in the middle of a conversation.  
Mika: yeah, with Tar-  
MIKA HAS LEFT THE CONVO- PLEASE CHARGE YOUR PHONE!  
"Great, I whispered, "My phone is dead…"  
Kathy's P.O.V.

"Kath, wake up! It's like 11!" A voice I recognized yelled in a squeaky voice. I opened my eyes and squinted. Oh, it was just Lyssa.

"Hi, Lyssa." I muttered and rubbed my eyes. Quickly, I got up and looked around.

"Hey, Kathy! Do you want to hang out, today?" She asked.

"Sorry, I have to hang around my sister, Lila."

"Just for today?" Lyssa begged.

"Maybe some other time, Lyssa." She pouted at me but I went to the window and yelled,

"LILA! ARE YOU UP?"

Lila's P.O.V.

I was playing with my Barbie's (even though I'm ten… don't make fun!) with Zylan.

I was playing my favorite Barbie; she was a ballet dancer with crazy blonde hair. I call her 'Ms. Tata'.

"Anna, you must take dance lessons, or fear the wrath of the Dance Mons-" That's when I heard Kathy screaming,

"LILA! ARE YOU UP?"

Ms. Tata still in my grip, I ran over to the window and opened it one handed.

"KATHY?" I shouted back at her.

My sister looked out the window of the cabin next to mine. "Hey, Lila." She called.

"Kathy, what's up?"

"Want to hang out 'til noon?"

I dropped Ms. Tata on the windowsill. "YEAH!"

"Meet you outside."

"OK!" And I said a quick, 'Sorry' to Zylan who nodded and played Barbies by herself. This was going to be such a great day!

Mason P.O.V.

Yesterday I went to the battlefield after Marie and my mom dropped me off at my cabin. I saw a trunk with weapons in this little trunk and the weird part was that the weapons had names on them…

**A.N. SO, DID YOU NOTICE HOW THE ENVOLOPES IN CHAPTER 1 WERE LIKE THE REAPING? AND HOW THE CABINS WERE LIKE THE DISTRICS? COOL, RIGHT? PLEASE READ FOR CHAPTER 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

Kamp Games- Chapter 5

**A.N- sorry that it took so long to write this chapter! It's just that Candace was sick with food poisoning from Home Town freaking Buffet! Well I hope that you like chapter 5  
- Halo & Candace **

Mason's P.O.V.

I woke up, tired.

"Rise and shine, ladies!" said camp counselor, Josiah.

Urg, I hate getting up at 6. I sat up and walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my emergency pocket knife in my pocket. I walked back into the room and Josiah had a smile on his face.  
"Guys, I am going to walk to the front office to see if we have any mail. Stay here, I'll be right back." Josiah walked out and I saw him have a small frown/smirk while he was walking out of the door. Before I could even give a confused face, the doors went on an automatic lock. And the windows put metal bars around them and the whole cabin turned into steel. A box fell through the roof, and then the roof turned steel. A voice sounded:  
"Boys of Cabin 11 carefully pick up the weapon with your name on it." Said the voice. It sounded like the camp director, Keith.  
Mine was a machete with the imprint of, "Mason S." on it.  
"Once the horn sounds, you need to fight until only one person lives. If you don't fight in the first 20 seconds, I will flood the cabin until all of you die." Says Keith.  
I put my hand over my heart and a tear rolled down my face. _Marie…_ Then the horn blurred and we were off. My machete went flying like nothing more. I had to win. I need Marie to win. I need to see her alive. Jaxson: Dead. Drew: Dead. Nick- Dead. Joe: Dead. Me and Mark. He had a bow and arrow. No way can I beat that. Only 20 seconds left. I licked my lips and went it… I closed my eyes and swung the machete and the horn blared.  
**I have won out of cabin 11.  
**Milo P.O.V.

"Wake up, you lazy idiot~!" Someone yelled and I bolted up, banging my head on my roommate, Connor's head.

"Ow!" We said in unison. Then he laughed and I yawned. I really didn't like him, I didn't know why. Oh, well. But being the lazy person I am, I fell back asleep. And woke up to,

"Boys of Cabin 9 carefully pick up the weapon with your name on it." I looked around and saw two weapons, a bow with arrows and a knife. Oh, yay, we're _finally _going to actually start the camp's activities! I, happily, grabbed the knife. Hmm… we must be cutting rope, for when we hang the food up so wild animals can't get to it, or to cut marks in wood to saw so we can wood work! Ha, this is going to be so fun! Connor was grinning at me as he picked up his bow and slung his arrows over his back, so he must've been thinking something along the lines of what I was. Lucky, when I got here, I had wanted to do archery!

"Once the horn sounds, you need to fight until only one person lives. If you don't fight in the first 20 seconds, I will flood the cabin until all of you die." Keith announced from speakers in the ceiling corner above Connor's bed. Huh! I hadn't noticed that…! Wait, what did he just say? Urg, way to rain on my parade. In shock I dropped my knife and bent over to pick it up, and an arrow whizzed over my head as I did. I looked up, grasping the knife in my hand to see Connor frowning at me. What's his problem?

Connor P.O.V.

No, he couldn't win… I couldn't die… My little sister, June, was waiting for me. She's just five… she'd wanted to come but… she's one year too young.

_Flashback…_

_"Why do you get to go?" June whined at me._

_ I laughed and ruffled her short, blonde hair. "You're one year too young. Maybe, next year, if we both want to, we can both go together."_

_ "Promise?" She asked, her wide green eyes seeming to stare into my soul and held out her pinkie finger._

_ "Promise." I agreed and I held my pinkie finger out and we shook it. I got in the car with dad as she stayed back with mom._

_ End of Flashback…_

He quietly drew an arrow and shot, but that Milo kid must've heard me because he ducked. I missed!

Milo P.O.V.

"Dude, don't kill me!" I ordered Connor, hoping he'd listen to reason, "This is what he wants!"

"Sorry." He drew another arrow. "This is for you, June!" Out of reflex, I put my arms in front of my face and the knife whizzed out of my hand. When nothing came and impaled me, I looked at him and saw his dead body. The knife had been driven right into his skull, killing him. And making me a murder.

I felt his heartbeat; he was still alive but barley.

Connor P.O.V.

I'm sorry I failed you, June. And with that, everything went pitch black and I couldn't feel anything.

Milo's P.O.V.

He was… dead…! I couldn't stop gaping at what I had done and then his blood drew me out of my daze. I wasn't dreaming…

**I have won out of cabin 9…**

**AN: So that's the boy's cabin fight. There were other victors from the other 9 cabins but these are the ones we've already introduced, so if we just randomly showed you another character you didn't know, that'd just be confusing.**

**So we have a question for you to answer in the reviews;**

**Two people can win overall, who do you think will win?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Halo & Candace .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- oh my gosh, sorry that it took like 1 week to write chapter 6. There is a HUGE heat wave over where we live and our internet was down. So please enjoy chapter 6!**

**-Candace & Halo **

_**((READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!))**_

Keith P.O.V.

Now for the girls side.

Welcome to the _real _Kamp Games.

Marie's P.O.V.

Today my counselor, Amanda, got me and Jillian up at 5:30 to brush our hair and teeth and change. I went into the bathroom and changed into my purple jeans and blue tee shirt and put my hair in a bun. I went back into my cabin.

"OK, Jillian and Marie, I am going to get your mail. Please stay here and stay in the cabin at all costs." Said Amanda. While she was leaving I saw her whisper the words, "I'm sorry." Then all of the sudden, the doors locked and the windows had metal bars covering the outdoor windows and then a box fell from the sky into our cabin. Then the roof turned into metal and so did out whole cabin. A voice came on an intercom.  
"Ladies, please open the box and pick your weapon." The voice was probably Keith so I opened the box. It was filled with Weapons just like what Mason said. I took the archery set and Jillian took the Knife. I wonder what was going on.  
"You are going to fight to the death. If you don't do it in 20 seconds we will flood your cabin until you all die." I widened my eyes.

"GO!" said the voice. Jillian takes her arms and puts them in the air. That's a sign of mercy. I took an arrow and drove it through her heart.

**I have won out of cabin 6.**

Raven's P.O.V.

I was having Barbies thrown in my face because I had to play Ken and these slutty Barbies were all over him!

"No, Mackenzie loves him more!" Jasmine screamed at me and Emma.

"Nuh uh!" Emma shouted.

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"SHUT IT!" I ordered. _How'd they talk me into this?_ I huffed and Emma and Jasmine stared at me. Then continued to argue. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Then, a speaker above my new bed blared,

"Ladies, please open the box and pick the weapon with your name engraved in it." Keith's voice rang.

"Yay, Camp games!" Emma cried and grabbed a knife with her name on it in fancy letters. Jasmine grasped a spear and I slowly found a bow and arrows with the name Raven. I tilted my head at it.

"You are going to fight to the death. If you don't do it in 20 seconds we will flood your cabin until you all die." Keith said again. "Good luck."

I gaped at the speakers and Emma ran over to me.

Emma's P.O.V.

I was scared. My mom told me about death when daddy died of cancer. Avery, my older sister had left when I was young. Mom said that it was because she couldn't take not having dad around. My eyes were watering, I could feel it. Raven or Jasmine would never kill me! Right? I started bawling at Raven's feet and she was about to pick me up when all the sudden Jasmine yells,

"THIS IS FOR TAKING KEN!" It was aimed at Raven, I saw that. But before I could move, it hit me! Blood poured out of my shoulder.

"NO!" Raven screamed but it was hazy. She positioned her bow at Jasmine and let it fly. The blood loss in my shoulder was amazing… it kept going and going. Raven kneeled over me and she looked so much like Avery. I hugged her.

Raven's P.O.V.

Emma all the sudden hugged me. I hugged her back. She'd lost so much blood… and then the sink and bath tub turned and were overflowing quick.

"NO!" I shouted. Emma wouldn't be able to swim. It kept coming, quicker and quicker by the second. The water was rising and I could swim with Emma in my arms. I grabbed her and started to swim up but she fell out.

Emma P.O.V.

The pain was building up and I could take it. I coughed in what seemed like water. I saw Avery surrounded with light.

"C'mon, Emma. Come to me." She said.

I got up, surprisingly and went to her…

Raven P.O.V.

The water drained out and I shot the stupid speaker before running to Emma. I felt her heartbeat hoping that Keith was lying to me. There was nothing… I lied on her stomach and sobbed.

**I have won out of cabin 1.**

Mika's P.O.V.

I woke up at 5:30, to a stupid boy voice saying,  
"Go to the box and take the weapon with your name on it." Said a voice that sounded like the director, Keith.  
I walked over to the box and got out the knife with the words, Mika on it. I picked it up. I'm still groggy from staying up trying to text Josie. My cabin mate, Celia was wide awake, holding a knife also.

"You are going to fight to the death. If you don't do it in 20 seconds we will flood your cabin until you all die." Keith said again. "Good luck."

I flinched as the horn blared. Celia looked at me and I looked at Celia. And I threw my knife. I missed. Crap. I ran over to get my knife and that's when she stabbed me in the leg.

"AH!" I yelled.

I took my knife and stabbed her in the back off the skull.

"I'm so sorry, Celia…" I whispered as I watched her eyes go from open to close for the last time.  
"Congrats! You won!" Keith shouted from the speaker.

**I have won out of cabin 7.**

Kathy's P.O.V.

Lyssa had woke me up around 4, when she was blow drying her hair.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked her.

She sneered at me a little. "Do you ever brush that rat's nest of yours?"

And she was so nice at the beginning. "Wow, you're nice."

"I can't be nice! The battle is coming up!" Lyssa yelled.

_What? _I wondered.

And now after Keith had yelled that we would battle, I realized that Lyssa hadn't been kidding. She aimed her bow at me. I threw my knife at her and then ducked down. I looked at her as she gaped at me and then my knife went through her stomach.

**I have won out of cabin 6.**

Zylan's P.O.V.

When the Keith guy gave us weapons, I thought it was for archery and woodworking, like any other normal person would've. But then he said we had to battle or he'd drown us. I'd just moved here from China with my mom and older brother. My dad left us. Mom had wanted to get as far away from him as possible and went here, America. My dad was Chinese and my mom was American. So I was taught to speak both Chinese and English.

Anyway, I looked at Lilia and we had a silent agreement. We both dropped our weapons and went into the bathroom to try and clog the sink and bathtub so water wouldn't come out. I couldn't swim! I was never taught. Mom's always hated pools, lakes, and the ocean! I couldn't find anything! Neither could Lilia. We were about to run out when all the sudden, the bathroom door was replaced by steel and we were trapped. The water started to rise and a bunch got in my mouth! ICK! I fell over but it was all covered in water! I tried to get up to the top, but it kept pushing me back down into the darkness of the water. NO! I couldn't die now… Mom would break down… she'd think dad had won. He'd officially ruined her life but as I reached the bottom, I saw my life flash before my eyes. And everything was clear to me.

_I was never going to grow up, I was never going to see my mom again, I was never going to be able to apologize for yelling at her, I was never going to leave this camp…_

Lilia's P.O.V.

I had thought that Zylan was swimming right behind me but when I looked over my shoulders, she wasn't there and the water was almost to the window which was high up. I had to use the stepping stool that was supposed to be used for brushing our teeth. Wait, the window! I bolted around and saw it. Ms. Tata was still on the window sill! This meant that the window wasn't locked for me! I swam over to it, hurriedly opening the window. I jumped through, followed by water and I looked back in and saw Zylan on the floor, dead. I gasped and started to cry.

**I have won out of cabin 5.**

**AN: That's the end. Hope you enjoyed. Now, no one answered last time so we are going to ask again.**

**WHICH TWO (SINCE TWO CAN WIN) DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO WIN?**

**Thanks,**

**-Halo and Candace **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Enjoy: D**

**-Halo and Candace **

Marie's P.O.V.

Oh My God… I just killed Jillian only because of that stupid mercy signal… why did she do that? Wasn't even 10 seconds into the game? Oh My God. I could've died. Mason could have died too.

"Now what do I do, huh?" I yelled and dropped my bow and arrow.

A round glass thing came around me. And the platform under me turned into metal.

"Ahhh!" I yelled. "Where am I going?" and as soon as I said that, I got shot up into the sky out of the cabin.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I was flying through the air until I landed in the battle field.  
_Huff, Huff, Huff. Where am I? _I thought. Then I heard a banging noise and tried to find it. It was coming from the glass case next to me…

_Raven…_  
"RAVEN!" I tried to yell from the glass case but the sound just came back from me. _Soundproof… Nice, Keith. _ Then the glass case around me went up back into the air but I was not inside it. I was on the battle field grass. I looked over at Raven and Raven was running to me. I hugged Raven as hard as I could.

"Ray, how did..." I couldn't finish my sentence before we both started crying as hard as we could. The same trumpet noise came out of the speaker and I looked around the battle field. _Gasp. _ 1 person from each cabin is in the battle field. I tapped Ravens shoulder and she looked around and then pointed to one boy. _Mason… _ Then I realized he was trying to find me. Then our eyes met. I waved behind me. He waved back.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Congratulations! You have won out of your cabin battles. Bad news… you all have to fight to the death. Again." Keith said through the same speaker the trumpet came from. Raven looked at me in a sad way and I shook my head. And then I looked at Mason.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! GO!" Keith said again. I took Raven hand and grabbed a knife and a bow and arrow. Raven grabbed a bow and arrow and we ran to Mason and I took his hand and we both ran under a bush where we all could not be seen. I passed Mason the knife and he put his arm over my back and kissed my fore head.  
"I love you, Mason." I said.  
"Same." He said.  
Raven put her hand on my back too. I looked at the bush that we were hiding under. Cherries… I tugged on Masons Red Sox Jacket and pointed to the cherries and Raven picked one and ate it.  
"Tastes like a cherry!" she whispered. Mason picked about 20 and put it in the pocket in his jacket. He put his pointer finger over his mouth. Raven and I nodded. We looked up and counted: 3 people dead. Then I felt someone tug on my hair. Soft and delicate hands couldn't be Masons. I looked back and saw Lilia. My eyes widened and I pulled on her hand. She fell right between me and Mason. I took 5 cherries from Mason's jacket and handed it to her.

"No matter what, we need to stay together…" Lilia said. We all nodded.

_I hope so Lila. _

Raven P.O.V.

I hate this so much. Oh, well. So does everyone else. While everyone was worrying over Lilia, I was wondering about Kathy. _Where was she?_ I tapped Marie's back and she turned. I whispered in her ear.

"Marie, I'm going to find Kathy. If I'm not back in an hour, I'm dead." And then I quietly stood up, shaking, and left. I know Marie didn't like letting me go without anyone but she knew she needed to stay with Lilia and Mason. I quickly got out of there, in case someone (besides the cameras, of course) saw me and planned to attack the bush. Oh, we needed a better place… bad.

I started to walk, annoyed with the leaves that softly crunched under my feet. All the sudden, I heard a huge crunch of leaves. I looked down. _That wasn't me! _Looking around, I dived into a bush. I peeked out and saw a guy with blonde hair and a guy with black hair, who I think name was Castle… I won't tell you how I knew that… OK, fine, you broke me down… they both go to my school and I've had a crush on him since we first hung out. I walked out of the bush, hoping with all my heart that he remembered me and if he didn't… I'd already be dead…

"Hi." I said, bluntly. They both switched around, holding their weapons up defensively and I'm positive that Nathaniel was about to kill me when Castle switched his weapon in front of Nathaniel's to stop it from killing me.

"Raven?" Castle asked me and my face brightened. I nearly screamed and I hugged him. If I'm going to die, might as well. He pushed me off with a confused face and I started to blush.

Nathaniel looked behind them and gasped. Castiel turned around and pushed me back into the bush. "Stay!" He whispered and I obeyed, like a puppy. _Darn him and what he does to me… _I peeked out only to see that one blonde chick was talking to them. I huffed silently.

"Who are you?" Castle barked.

The blonde chick giggled and twisted her hair. "I'm Tara… TEEHEE!"

Nathaniel spat. "Good for you, why are you h-" All the sudden blood poured from his mouth. Castle swung around, only to be implanted with a spear in his stomach. I started to cry, silently. His eyes locked with mine before he died and he mouthed, _I left the million dollars in the- _Nothing more came as he fell to his knees and face-planted into the grass, unmoving. I grabbed my bow and arrows, preparing to kill her. The dead body Castle drove me on but then they started to look my way and I realized that someone was behind me. Well, behind the bush. I was almost sure that none of them had seen me.

Zander's P.O.V.

I saw them kill my friends. Well, in the Cornucopia and I knew I was lucky to be alive. They'd killed Dillion, Johny, Corrin, Bob, and Allen. I grabbed my spear and then… I couldn't see anything but the red coming from my mouth. Blood poured out of it like a waterfall. _Oh, no… _I fell to my knees, looking at a girl with brown hair. Something all should fear.

Josie.

Mika's P.O.V.

Wow. I wasn't expecting this. At the first 5 seconds of the game, I grabbed a spear and ran for a nearby tree to hide behind. I watched 6 people die under neath that tree. I don't want to kill anyone. I can't live with myself. Even if I do die. I looked over at a nearby bush where I saw 4 people laying under it. _Don't say anything Mika. They might kill you. _ I swiftly moved over to the woods that were behind the tree. I didn't want to run. I might step on a twig or something. I put my spear in ready position just in case I might have to defend myself. The only way I would try to injure someone would only be for self defense. I heard a twig being stepped on. I wouldn't step on a twig. I ran behind a huge log that was by this big leaf pile. I went into army position and looked around to see who it was. _Josie and Tara. _They made an alliance of course. I looked over to see where they were walking to. A girl with black hair I think her name was Raven was talking to 2 guys, A blonde guy and a black haired guy. _Oh no. _ Tara walked over to them and spun her stupid blonde hair in her finger. Then I saw Josie quietly walk over and stab the 2 guys. I gasped as the girl with the black hair ran away from Josie and Tara. Then I see me and Tara's eyes meet and she points to me and makes Josie look. I shake as I see Josie gasp. I see Tara run for me with her knife in hand. I run as fast as I can with my spear ready for me to strike. I see Josie and Tara split up. I feel myself burn up with anger and jealousy. I throw my spear.

Mason's P.O.V.

I looked over at Marie and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Marie." I whispered to her. Raven left 10 minutes ago and Marie won't talk. Raven is her best friend. I got out a cherry and ate it. I saw a squirrel and made it come over by the bush. I pet it and stab it with my knife. Marie gives me a weird face. "What, Marie? We have to eat something!" I say to her and she nods. I open its flesh and pull out the meat and dab away the blood with the grass. I hand a piece out to Marie and she takes it and eats it. "I'm sorry that this had to happen Marie." I said feeling sad.  
"Same." Marie says. I stopped talking I could tell that she didn't want to talk. I have a plan to make sure that Marie lives. But we will just have to wait. I look up and see Lilia sleeping.  
I saw someone fun to us with a spear in their hand. I gasp and grab Maries hand and put Lilia on my back as she was waking up from the commotion. I ran for my life and so did Marie. We looked over by a big hollow tree with what seemed to be a fort. I ran in front of Marie and yell, "FOLLOW ME!" I let Marie go and she ran to the fort. She climbed up the ladder and sat in the fort with Lilia and Marie. I look down and the boy with the spear is climbing up the ladder. Lilia hands me a huge rock and I take it and throw it at the guy with the spear. It landed on his head and he fell down. Crushed skull. I look at the girls and they are both crying.  
"I want Kathy!" Lilia said as she buried her hands into her face.

"I know, baby, I know." I said.

Kathy's P.O.V.

I was taking my chances. I know stupid, right? Well, I don't care. I kept yelling,

"LILA! LILA, WHERE ARE YOU?" I hoped she was safe. I almost cried with anticipation. Then, I saw a bush move. Very quietly, not making a sound, so it couldn't have been an animal, they aren't _that _carful. I looked at the bush, only to be pushed into it from behind. I started to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Kathy! Shut up!" Raven whispered, and I immediately calmed down.

"Raven!" I hugged her and I knew it was killing her not to push me off and kick me until I bled. But then she just pushed me off.

"C'mon, Kathy, let's go see your sister."

I almost cried. "Oh, Lila!" Raven got up and put her hand down to help me up. "Thanks." Raven nodded in welcome-ness or whatever. We started to walk away and (hopefully) to Lila.

Lila's P.O.V.

Tears were streaming down my face and I felt like a baby. I wanted Raven and Kathy to come back. Though, I knew that only two people would survive… It was so awful. I was crying again before I knew and then I looked down. AND I SAW RAVEN AND KATHY! I about fell out of the tree.

"RAVEN! KATHY!" I hissed. And they looked up at me, smiling. They quickly started to climb up and we all started hugging. Except for Mason and Raven. That's when Mason coughed and said,

"I'm going to go find Milo."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. enjoy chapter 8. ~Halo and Candace **

Marie P.O.V.

"Mason, it's too dangerous. You could die." I said to Mason. I didn't want him to die trying to find Milo.  
"Marie, I'll be fine. I promise." Mason said to me. I felt his hand on my face as his arms wrapped around my body. I put my arms around him and squeezed his body. This might be the last time I have ever seen Mason. He let go of me and he nodded. I nodded back. He kissed my head like he always does and climbed down the ladder with his knife in hand.  
I looked over to the Forrest and saw a girl with long black hair running. That wasn't Raven. It was the girl named Mika from cabin 7. I see her being chased by a blonde girl and a brunette. I shook my head knowing that she would be killed. The blonde ran so fast it looked blurry when I saw her. Before I want to see something happen, I turn around. I see Lilia and Kathy cuddling with Mason's Red Sox jacket covering them. I look over at Raven and she is sharpening one of her arrows. I climb over to her.  
"We can't kill each other. But you can kill me…" I said to her.  
"No, Marie. I'm not going to kill you." Raven said to me.  
"Why not? I'm not letting you die, Raven!" I yelled at her.  
"Because you are my best friend, you idiot!" yelled Raven. I see her as she smirked at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then I look down the ladder only to see Milo and Mason climbing up the ladder.  
"MASON! Where's Milo?" I asked Mason. I watched him as he ran up the ladder and into the corner of the room with his hands shoved in his face. _Gasp. _  
"He's dead." Mason said.

Mason's P.O.V.

I was walking down from the ladder trying to find Milo who ran somewhere into the woods during the beginning of the games. I put my knife in a ready position just in case. I look left and right I only see 2 dead bodies of boys. I heard a scream of a boy and I follow the scream. I was running when I tripped over a shoe. "Milo!" I whispered.

Milo's P.O.V.

I was walking around with my knife in hand. I couldn't go into the Cornucopia. Too risky. So all I had was a knife. I hope that I find a blanket soon… I really don't want to be killed by hypothermia.

"Milo!" I heard a familiar voice whisper. I switched around.

"Mason?" I asked. He nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Tara's P.O.V.

Josie and I were following that stupid friend of hers. Miku? Mika? Yeah, that's it, Mika. Stupid name… ((I'm not a hater, Tara is, I love that name :) ~Halo and Candace ))

Anyway, we were following, trying to kill, blah, blah, blahhh, you know, the normal. When all the sudden, I saw a guy with brown, maybe black (?) hair. Bored, I stopped, making Josie stop, also and then I nodded at the brown/black haired boy and she knew that I was going to kill him while she killed Mika or whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Josie started to run after Mika again and I got down and slowly walked over to the boy.

Milo's P.O.V. 

"Come with me, man. It's not safe out here." Mason tried to reason.

"I've survived this long, right?" I asked and then I saw a girl with blonde hair. I tapped on Mason's shoulder, hurriedly and he turned around but by then, it was too late, the girl had seen that I knew she was there. She threw a spear at me and then seemed to… disappear. I fell to the ground. _Not now… no… _Blood poured out of my mouth like a waterfall.

"Ma- mason… t-t-tell m-my p-p-parents," Blood poured out of my mouth more and I knew that I would never finish my sentence. I fell back. Out of luck, out of time…

Mason's P.O.V.

I looked at Milo. "Yeah man, let's get out of here." I said to him, helping him up.  
"I've survived this long, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah it's been like 24 hours already!" I answered Milo. I saw him looking towards one part in the woods. I couldn't see what it was because of my horrible eye sight. Then I saw it. A blonde girl running towards us with a spear. "Ahhhh!" I yelled and ran away. I ran for about 15 seconds before I realized that Milo wasn't next to me running. I looked back but I couldn't see him. I ran more and more until I see a girl stab Milo with a spear then rip it out and run away. I ran over to Milo as he was falling to the ground.  
"NO!" I yelled as I ran for him. I sat next to his side and put my hand under his head as I started to cry.  
"Ma- mason… t-t-tell m-my p-p-parents," said Milo and then he finished his sentence.  
"MILO! COME TO ME BUDDY! DON'T DIE ON ME!" I said to Milo. But it was too late. I stuck out my knife and yelled, "YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY FRIEND!" And I ran back to our tree. I climbed up the ladder as I saw Maries face light up.  
"MASON! Where's Milo?" She asked me. I start to tear up. I run to the other end of the tree and shoved my hands in my face trying to hide tears.  
"He's dead." I said to Marie. She gasped as she climbed over to me and rubbed my back.  
"Its okay, Mason. It's okay." She told me. I breathed deeply and looked up to the sky. _My plan will still go on_ I thought.

Kathy's P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Lila, Marie, Raven, and Mason were all asleep. I looked around. _They're watching, they're watching me… make them stop… I'll make them stop…! _And then I fell asleep…


	9. Chapter 9

Kathy's P.O.V.

They're watching me. All the sounds, mocking me. Am I going crazy? I jump out of the tree, falling only a little. At least I didn't break my legs. With my weapons and crap, I started to walk. Take my time… I had all the time in the world. Holy crap, I think the squirrel I caught yesterday is actually a poisonous taco sent by the governor to help explode teradactles and kill everyone.

Raven's P.O.V.

All the sudden, 'while I was eating bunny rabbits, Kathy jumped out of the tree we were staying in, laughing like a maniac. "Holy-!" Marie looked at me before I could finish my sentence.

"It's go time, sista!" She said and I grinned. Lila followed us as we climbed down the tree. We followed Kathy and she looked at us with hollow eyes, purple tint surrounded her eyes, as if she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night. (Wow, I'm starting to be all poetic!)

"Die!" She lifted her knife and was about to throw it when all the sudden, both Marie and I had our bow and arrows out, but Marie beat me and she shot Kathy first.

"NO!" Lila screamed and Marie missed Kathy's heart, instead, piercing her ears with the arrow. Marie put her bow down as she switched around to look at Lila, but I still had my bow ready. Kathy, who'd turned around to check on her foot, jumped up but she didn't seem much of a threat with her foot, which was probably a twisted ankle. But what did I know? I'M NOT A DOCTOR! I turned around and looked at Lila.

"Are you OK?" I asked but Marie had beaten me. _Again. _

"You're going to be alright." Marie told Lila.

"No. No." Lila shook her head.

"Yes, you… OH, MY JHNGBJBRBBJFJNFBJMNFBJNF!" I couldn't understand what she was saying as there was suddenly a huge pain in my back. _You shouldn't have been climbing trees so quickly… that and you're sleeping on trees! _I fought with myself. But in the end, I slowly trudged around and saw Kathy, caked in blood, standing behind me. That's when the whole situation registered. I was being murdered. By one of my best friends.

I coughed and fell over. _I'm not this weak… I'm not… I'm not… I'm… I'm… not….. _I kept telling myself this but in the end nothing would come out of my mouth, not even air. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I accepted death.

Marie's P.O.V.

"NO! RAVEN!" I yelled as I saw her get stabbed in the back by Kathy. I breathed in heavily trying to take in everything that was going on. I look at Kathy and pull out one of my arrows.  
"YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY BEST FRIEND, KATHY!" I yelled as I ran after her. I fired at Kathy's skull. I watch as she topples to the ground with knife still in hand. I walk over to her and she scrapes me in the leg with her knife. I ignore if and take her knife and stab her heart.  
"You don't kill my best friend…" I whispered as I ran back to Raven.  
I see her about to die. I run over to her.  
"NO! Raven please…please…" I start to cry as I kiss her bloody cheek. Raven put her bloody hand on my cheek and I watch as she slowly dies.  
"Raven… I love you." I said to her as I took her lucky penny from her pocket. I was the only one that knew she had it. Then I ran to the tree where Mason was guarding our weapons. I look around. Then I see Lilia crying behind a log.  
"Lilia?" I asked. She whimpered and ran away. I put my bow and arrow on my sling and run after her. I couldn't let a 10 year old I love just wander around about to die. I caught her arm and looked at her.  
"Why are you scared? The only reason I killed your sister was to protect you, Raven, me and Mason. She was going crazy and you know I would never EVER hurt you…" I told Lilia. She nodded and pulled her arm out of my grasp. She walked next to me as we walked back to the tree we were staying in.  
"You okay?-where's Raven" asked Mason as we climbed up the tree. I climbed over to the other part of the tree and started to cry.  
"WHYYYY!" I yelled as Mason put his hand on my back. He looked at Lilia. Lilia put out her pointer finger and pretended to cut her neck with it. Masons eyes widened as everything was blurry from the tears.  
"I know it's hard, Marie. It's hard for all of us. No one wants to die at a young age." Mason said to me. I nodded back. My best friend died. Some people are gonna die…

Lila's P.O.V.

After that sob show, I left the tree and I was walking around, just trying to get my thoughts away from the mangled, bloody mess of flesh that I once called, "Sister" when I heard a voice.

"Any last words?" I slowly turned around, my eyes probably the size of plates and saw a blonde girl, who was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. She must've noticed my horror, as she laughed. "Oh, dear girl, don't worry, I'll clean up in some water later. But for now…" The girl held up something pointy and I didn't stick around to see what it was. I started to run away from my death…

**A.N. - Hey People! Hope you liked it! Dramatic right? So please review! We love when u review and if you do we might use your name for the sequel. Just comment your name or a name, you can do it as many times as you want, but remember, GIRLS **_**AND **_**BOYS! You might win!  
-Halo and Candace **


	10. Chapter 10

Mason P.O.V.  
My plan is about to be in mission. I know it will break Marie's heart, but I don't want my little girl to die. I love her.  
"Marie? Are you alright?" I said as I walked over to her. She nodded.  
"Your Lying, Marie." I said to her.  
"I am not! Raven is in heaven looking down on me…" She said.  
"Marie-"  
"No Mason…Just forget it. What we need to worry about is Lila. She ran away from me… she could be dead by now." She said looking around the forest. We heard Lila's scream.  
"Lila!" yelled Marie. She hopped up and almost jumped down off the tree. I grabbed her arm.  
"No, Marie…You'll die too…." She nodded and walked by me. She put on my Red Sox Jacket and put her head on my lap.  
"Marie…." I said.  
"What?"  
"I have a plan I want to tell you about…."

Tara's P.O.V.

That little girl was so freaking fast. She ran like the mother freaking wind! I was running after the brat, of course. I will not lose! The brat screamed as I gained on her.

"It's no use…" I shouted at her. But with those hairy legs, she might as well have been a man!

Then, the girl, jumped in the freaking mother trucking water! As a mature adult I want to be, I cursed as loud as I could and dived into the water.

Lila's P.O.V.

I sank deep into the water. And swam until my lungs hurt, and I was pulled into the water as if by a vacuum seal… Just then, I noticed that I could breathe again. I opened my eyes and saw… a cave?

Mason's P.O.V.

"Yeah, what's up Mason?" asked Marie to me.  
"I….I…..Have a plan…." I said to her.  
"Yes, you said that already….Mason. What's going on?!" Marie yelled.  
"Okay… You know how there is only one winner right?"  
"No Mason-"  
"No Marie… Listen…. What if we are the final two?"  
"Mason-"  
"Marie… Just hug me…" I said to her as she reached over and gave me a bear hug.  
"Now tell me goodbye…"  
"Goodbye my wonderful, amazing, awesome brother, Mason." She said without crying.  
I took out my knife and took a deep breath. I kissed Marie on the head.  
"Mason…MASON!" Yelled Marie as she lunged toward me. Before she could take away my knife I stabbed myself in the stomach. Everything turned green. I heard Marie scream as she ran toward me.  
"Marie…You have to win…" I tried to get out. I thought I saw her nod as everything turned black and white. I coughed and blood flowed from my mouth. Then everything turned black. The life I knew was gone before my eyes, forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Marie's P.O.V.

I ran over to Mason screaming.  
"Mason!" I yelled at him. Then he put his hand on the back of my head.

"Marie, you have to win for me. For us. For the world." He said to me in a shaky tone. I knew he was dying. I took some leaves that we right in the tree that was next to us. I put some on his head as I sang to him.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
Cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warmed  
here the daisies guard you from every harm

here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
here is the place where I love you."

He took his look at me as I see a tear sweep from his check as he closed his eyes.

"Mason?" I whispered into his ear. I cried as I put his cold head on my lap. Waiting for the hovercraft to come and get him. Then the cannon fired.

**Only 4 more survivors…**

Mason made a mistake…he thought there was only one winner but in reality,

There's 1. I watched as the hovercraft came and took masons body from me. I saw a last look at him and I slowly died inside. My own brother was dead. I quickly jumped out of the tree, my bow and arrow in a ready position. I screamed a deadly scream as a sign to the 3 other people that I was coming for them. I can't be stopped. I ran into the woods were I saw a girl die. I went behind a log and slowly looked over it. I saw a brown haired girl that was eating a peach from the tree right by her. Her weapon was right next to me. "It's show time…" I whispered to myself. I quickly sprang up from the log.  
"AHHH!" Yelled the girl. I walked over to her slowly.  
"Girl, I have no interest in killing you…" I said to her in a friendly way but when really on the inside I was ready to attack at any cost.  
"Really?" She said, "Then put the weapon down." She told me and I obeyed. I put down my arrow and bow and looked at her.

"I want to form an alliance with you. Only 4 people left, we need to be winners, right?"

"Right…"

"So! If you don't want to be murdered by 2 other psycho girls then lets form and alliance together." I told her making her know that I was okay to talk to.

"But I barley know you..." she said walking backwards a little.

"We can get to know each other."

"Okay…" I said as I walked over to her and picked off a peach from the tree.

"Yummy!" she said and I gave her a confusing face.

"So what's your name?" She asked me.

"Marie is my name… what's yours?" I asked her.  
"Josie…"  
"Cool. How old are you Josie?" I asked her.

"13…you?"

"14."  
"This sucks…huh?"

"Don't have to tell me twice…" she said as she coughed up blood.  
"Gosh, you okay?" I asked her.  
"Nope…dehydration."

"Well I know a place where you can get fresh cold water. Follow me." She got up and we walked to the Forrest together.

Tara's P.O.V.

I was going to turn her inside out and turn her into a blood fountain! MY HAIR WAS GOING TO GET WET! I groaned, wishing Josie was here to do the hard stuff. Slowly creeping into the water, I saw bubbles rise to the surface by a bunch of rocks. The brat was trapped between Earth, water, and rock! Getting excited, I stampeded into the lake. How perfect? All Josie had to do now was make a blood bath out of that ugly Brunette. Not much of a loss at all.

I finally was far enough out that I could just dive in. So I did. But the splash was huge and I'm sure startled some nearby animals. I came up for air, rubbing my eyes so that I could see where I was. Smirking, I saw that I was at least half way to the rocks and the bubbles were still there. Brat must be coming up while I'm in the water. What luck! She probably hasn't seen me!

Lila's P.O.V.

I loved water. It seemed to be the best cure for the soul. Even this water… that's probably caked in blood. Taking a deep breath of air, I jumped into the water and swam over to outside of the cave. The water felt cool, like I'd never even _seen_ water in my entire life! Jell-o seemed to engulf me in its pure beautifulness and then I started sinking… My breath hitched. No, it just stopped completely… How long had I been down here? I opened my eyes, even if it did hurt.

The water seemed pitch black down here and I couldn't see anything, not even the cave. I screamed, and then covered my mouth, remembering I was underwater. I quickly started to swim upwards. But there was some sort of current pulling me away from the top…

POP! I looked down as bubbles rose under me, going to the top, scarily fast. I saw just a bit of what was making it… a homemade underwater geyser… _Oh, no… _I closed my eyes and swan upwards as quickly as I could.

Unfortunately, "as quick as I could" meant nothing to the homemade geyser, the water pressure of it and the bubbles, sprung me upwards and out of the water.

Surfaced, I gasped for air. When I calmed down, I turned, wanting to swim away and forget this day ever happened. Like it was just a dream. But, apparently, I needed _more _punishment, as I bumped right into a blonde, with dried blood crusted onto her face. NOT A GOOD SIGN!

I switched around, planning to just swim away, but then, I got an evil plan…  
Tara's P.O.V.

Finally! I had the little brat in my grasp! I grabbed my knife out of my belt, only to look up and see the girl was spiraling down into the cold lake waters! She turned and was going _towards _the rocks! I nearly choked on water! Why couldn't the little brat just stand still and die? I rolled my eyes and lowered myself into the water. Swimming towards the rocks, I saw an opening… an underground cave? THE BRAT HAD ME GOING THIS WHOLE TIME? Mad with rage, I swam to the opening, only to have a huge boulder pushed onto me! It crushed my legs underneath its large weight.

I gritting my teeth, I'd been opening my eyes this whole time, I started to swim away but my legs wouldn't budge! The brat rose to the surface as I lost use of my arms… as if… the bones had just disappeared and my eyes started to close… I'd scream and try to fight off death but… But… I couldn't…


End file.
